Plant Monsters
Plant Monsters are monsters first encountered in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. They are formed by various kinds of plants and, as such, varys in their appearance and abilities. These monsters are formed by a combination of Belladonna and Rapunzel's powers of course under Belladonna's control whenever Rapunzel sings. They are either based on humonculous, golems, or off Audrey 2 from Little Shop. Appearance There are eight main kinds of Plant Monsters seen in DP games: * Creeping Vines: Long, thick vines with flowering ends that can grab onto things. * Snapping Vines: '''Similar to Creeping Vines, but with large round heads. They lack eyes, but have huge mouths. They are also known as the carnivorous flower. * '''Canal Monster: A large, seaweed-covered monster with fins and rows of sharp teeth. It lives in the canal. * Giant Flower: An enormous Nightbloom. It drinks special water and has an audible heartbeat. * Plant Golem: An enormous creature made of foliage and thick tree roots. * Giant Venus Flytrap: Similar to Venus Flytrap plants, but large and constantly snapping their teeth. * Dire Tree Monster: '''Once Elise gains the power from the Goddess named Flora, she created this here monster, with green branches and yellow eyes and it was the only plant monster to be controlled from the inside. * '''Forest Monster: Now this monster created by Giselle, was about as big as the forest witch's hut and has glowing red eyes. Creators There were a few others who've created plant monsters with different reasons aside from Mother Gothel. * Mother Gothel * Belladonna * Princess Elise (unknown) * Giselle (deceased) Powers and Abilities As with appearance, the abilities of these monsters also vary: Creeping Vines: * Their long, flexible bodies are adept at moving around obstacles. * They possess strength enough to bust through walls, floors and ceilings. * Their flower-like heads are capable of grabbing onto things and people. Snapping Vines: * Long, flexible body like Vine Monsters. * Sharp teeth, perfect for chewing up people and things. * Lives in the water, but is able to sense things outside of it. Canal Monster: * Capable of breathing underwater. Can stay out of sight under the water's surface indefinitely. * Enormous size, along with great speed and agility for a creature of its size. * Superior strength, paired with rows of extremely sharp teeth. * Tough hide. Only special weapons designed to cut through any surface can break through its skin. Giant Flower: * Doesn't possess many active skills or abilities. * Possesses great amounts of poisonous pollen, capable of debilitating people across a large area if released. Plant Golem: * Huge size, intimidating on that fact alone. * Extremely tough hide made out of thickened tree roots and foliage. * Superior strength - the strongest of the Plant Monsters. Giant Venus Flytrap: * Doesn't seem to do much of anything but snap it's teeth together. * Grows in groups, on vines that scale walled structures. Gallery Screenshots= Plant golem 1.jpg|Plant Golem on the Tower Writhing vines.jpg|Writhing Vines in the Forest vines close.jpg|Writhing Vines Up Close plant monster 1.jpg|Snapping Vine plant monster 1 (2).jpg|Snapping Vine in Ivy's Shrine plant monster 2 (2).jpg|Snapping Vine in Ivy's Shrine plant monster on fire.jpg|Snapping Vine on Fire plant monster 3.jpg|Creeping Vine in the Playroom plant monster 5.jpg|Creeping Vine in the Tower Ross water monster.jpg|Ross Fighting the Canal Monster Ross water monster 2.jpg|The Canal Monster Surges Up Ross water monster 3.jpg|Ross Taken by the Canal Monster monster flower tower.jpg|The Giant Flower Atop the Tower plant monster 6.jpg|Giant Creeping Vines in the Palace Detective plant monster.jpg|The Detective, Grabbed by a Creeping Vine golem rapunzel shrine.jpg|Plant Golem and Creeping Vines plant monster 2.jpg|Creeping Vine Attacks Plant monster snow.jpg|Snow White Destroys a Creeping Vine Golem blocks portal.jpg|Plant Golem Blocking the Portal plant monster 4.jpg|Giant Nightbloom Flower Ballad mirror 5.jpg|The Giant Nightbloom Withering nightbloom cut.jpg|The Giant Nightbloom Cut Down big flower dead.jpg|Giant Nightbloom Destroyed flytraps cave.jpg|Snapping Flytraps in the Cave Tsp-druid-specimens.jpg|Venus Fly Trap in The Swan Princess tsp-druid-plant-fed.jpg|Venus Fly Trap in The Swan Princess tsp-big-showdown-1.jpg|Plant Monster Holding Ross tsp-big-showdown-2.jpg|Plant Monster Fighting Ross and Odile tsp-big-showdown-3.jpg|The Detective Lures the Plant Monster tsp-big-showdown-4.jpg|The Plant Monster Weakened Plant Monster attacking the hut.png Scary Plant Monster.jpg DP15 plant monster.png|Close up |-|Concept Art= plant golem concept.jpg|Plant Golem Concept Art canal monster concept.jpg|Canal Monster Concept Art plant monster concept.jpg|Snapping Vine Concept Art |-|Depictions= canal monster drawing.jpg|Drawing of Canal Monster by Mother Gothel Nightbloom diagram by gothel.jpg|Mother Gothel's Notes on Giant Nightblooms Kai notes 2.jpg|Kai's Notes on Snapping Vines tsp-plant-and-swan-guard-puzzle.jpg|Plant Monster Depicted in Swan Kingdom Puzzle Tsp-floras-mosaic-4.jpg|Plant Monster Depicted in Flora's Mosaic |-|Other Images= 89f7539d74f52210a840ab2c228c00b1 1136x639.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Bestiary Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise